1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fishing spinning reel, more particularly to a fishing spinning reel with a spool braking mechanism which includes front and rear friction members to be in frictional engagement with a spool member thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 3, a conventional fishing spinning reel 10 is shown to include a reel frame 11 secured on a fishing rod (not shown), a cranking handle 12 mounted on and rotatable relative to the reel frame 11 for reeling in a fishing line, a reciprocating spool spindle 15 disposed to be movable relative to the reel frame 11 by rotation of the cranking handle 12, a rotary member 13 with a socket 131 surrounding and rotatable relative to the spindle 15 to reel in the fishing line, a bail member 14 attached to the rotary member 13, a spool member 21, a spool braking member 22, and an adjusting member 23.
The spool member 21 includes rear and front spool portions 211, 213 and a smaller-diameter intermediate spool portion 212 therebetween for winding the fishing line. The intermediate spool portion 212 has a friction wall 214 extending radially and inwardly from an inner surrounding wall surface thereof, and having a bushing 215 sleeved on the spindle 15 so as to cooperate with the inner surrounding wall surface to confine an accommodation chamber 216. Moreover, two key slots 217 and an annular groove 218 are formed in the inner surrounding wall surface.
The spool braking member 22 includes first and second brake disks 221, 222, a first drag washer 223, a third brake disk 224, a second drag washer 225, and a third drag washer 226 which are received in the chamber 216 in sequence. The second drag washer 225 has two key projections to engage the key slots 217, respectively. A retaining ring 24 is received in the annular groove 218
The adjusting member 23 includes a tubular stem 232 which has an internally threaded surface 233 engaging threadedly an externally threaded surface 151 of the spindle 15, and a knob 231 which is disposed outwardly of the spool member 21 to be operated externally so as to rotate the tubular stem 232.
In a reeling-in stage, the knob 231 is operated to screw-in the spindle 15 such that the tubular stem 232 forces the spool braking member 22 to be in greater frictional engagement with the friction wall 214 so as to prevent rotation of the spool member 21 relative to the spindle 15. In a reeling-out stage, the tubular stem 232 is screwed out of the spindle 15 to permit withdrawal of the spool braking member 22 from the friction wall 214 to permit rotation of the spool member 21. Thus, the friction force is adjustable by operation of the knob 231.
However, the friction force is only applied to one side (i.e. the friction wall 214) of the spool member 21, thereby resulting in a relatively small braking area and in an inferior braking effect. In addition, the spool braking member 22 includes a large number of brake disks and drag washers, thereby resulting in higher total weight and manufacturing costs. Moreover, since the thickness of the friction wall 214 and the length of the bushing 215 are limited due to the weight requirement, the spool member 21 tends to be rotated unsteadily in the reeling-out stage, thereby resulting in wearing of the spool member 21 and breaking of the fishing line. Furthermore, the spool member 21 is exposed to moisture and dust from the other side thereof relative to the knob 231.